Heist
by Eternal Love Song
Summary: Villain AU. Midoriya, Uraraka, and Bakugo pull a heist. [Established relationship, OT3, Bakugo/Uraraka/Midoriya]


"Th-this is a stick-up!" Deku yelled as he entered the store and pointed a gun at the people inside. There was a moment of silence and calm as the patrons turned toward him and debated the seriousness of this threat. Guns were not a common occurrence. Villains usually introduced themselves with their quirk or some form of property damage. They were intimidating, often with mutant-type quirks or something easily mistakable for one. They were not usually normal-looking gun wielders in strange green costumes and they certainly didn't stutter.

"Idiot," a blonde yelled as he entered behind Deku. "Don't fucking stutter."

"Oh. S-sorry, King!" he apologized.

"Such a fucking Deku," the blonde berated.

"Hey!" The scolding voice of a female precluded her appearance. "Don't talk to him that way!"

"Whatever," the blonde replied. He held out his arm, which was surrounded by what looked like a large grenade, and created an explosion in his fist. "This is a fucking stick-up!"

That got people's attention. Immediately the room broke out into screams and panicked muttering.

'King,' as he'd been called, was having none of it. "Shut up!"

An immediate silence fell upon the room and all eyes went to the three at the door.

"Wow, they really listened to you," Deku whispered in awe.

"Of course they did," The Blonde scoffed. Turning his gaze away from his partner, he addressed the crowd. "Now listen up! I'm the King of Explosions and if any of you make one move that I don't like, you're dead." He looked over the crowd, making eye contact and glaring at several people. "Good. That's what I thought."

"He's really good at this," The girl whispered to Deku.

Deku only nodded in reply.

"Now then, this Deku is gonna take your money." King gestured to him. "He'll feel really bad if he has to shoot you, so don't make him do that." He gestured to his female partner next. "This Angel is gonna help him."

With that cue, both of them moved forward, Deku pointing a gun at the closest person while Angel held open a bag.

"P-please give me all of your valuables," Deku said.

"Don't hold anything back, okay?" Angel smiled. Her expression would have been disarming if not for the intimidating man at her back and gun wielder at her side. Nonetheless, the person fumbled to grab their wallet and toss their valuables into the bag.

"Th-thank you very much!" Deku exclaimed.

Angel reached out to touch the man, sending him floating up to the ceiling and causing another uproar in the crowd. "Sit tight, okay?" Her chipper tone caused a dissonance with the crowd, throwing many of them off balance and startling them into compliance. The two quickly made their way through the room.

King threw a sack towards the cashier. "You too, fuckface. Money in the bag, now!" He said, emphasizing his point with another explosion.

One person tried to break from the crowd and rush Deku, but Angel stepped forward, snatching the person by the arm and slamming him to the ground. She turned him over and wrenched both arms back and jammed her foot into the middle of their back. "Don't you dare try to hurt Deku!" she said fiercely. "Apologize." She pulled both arms further back. "Now."

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

She slammed his head into the ground hard enough to knock him out. She turned a brutal glare to the rest of the room. "No one else better try anything stupid."

"S-sorry for causing you trouble," Deku murmured.

She smiled brightly at him. "Oh, don't worry about it, Deku. It's not your fault." She took everything out of her captive's pockets before sending him to the ceiling.

"Time's running down. Let's get out of here," King called out to the pair. He snatched the bag from the cashier and returned to his position at the door.

Angel was the first one out and King stood in the doorway with his back to the room and his eyes on Deku as he held open the door. It was therefore Deku who saw the next person move to attack the criminals. He turned his fingers into blades and quickly extended them toward King.

Deku didn't think, he fired.

The room exploded into panic at the sound. King spun around in time to see the man grasp at his arm, blood seeping through his shirt. King growled. "Why you-!"

"King!" Deku said loudly. "Angel is waiting for us."

King growled again. "You're fucking lucky," he spat at the man. He reached out to grab Deku's arm and pulled him out of the door. Angel touched them both immediately, making all three of them float.

"What took you?" She asked before she curled into a ball and pressed a hand over her mouth. Deku pulled her closer, cradling her in his arms.

"Close your eyes," he told her. "I'll tell you when to drop us."

She nodded, closing her eyes and curling further in on herself, holding their bags of valuables close to her chest. King braced himself against her back, letting Deku wrap an arm around his waist, before using his explosions to propel them forward.

"Drop us now, Angel," Deku whispered.

She pressed her fingers together to release them and they landed on the roof, King catching her in his arms. "You good?" he asked.

"I'll make it," she told him. "We've been practicing, remember?"

He grunted in reply. "Deku, take her."

Deku nodded, kneeling down to accept her onto his back. They had practiced this. King could use his explosions to navigate the rooftops on his own, but Deku would need Angel's help to make the longer jumps. "Should we split up?" Deku asked.

"No. I wanna keep and eye on you nerds," King replied.

"That's sweet of you," She said.

"Shut up, Angel."

* * *

It was an hour after they arrived back at their home and changed into normal clothes that they were ready to look through their loot. Ochako was leaning over the back of the couch that both Izuku and Katsuki were sitting on.

"So, what did we get?" Ochako asked. "This is really exciting!"

"It'll take a while to count all the money," Katsuki answered.

"That's not what I mean. Money is boring," she groaned.

"Boring?" Izuku repeated. The idea that they went through all this effort; practicing, planning, choosing code names, and she now called it boring, nearly blew his mind.

"Don't get me wrong!" she exclaimed quickly, waving her hands wildly. "I'm really glad that we got the money and it will totally come in handy, but I wanna know what else we got."

Katsuki looked at her with an unimpressed expression.

"I'll look through this bag, Kaachan," Deku smiled. "You can start counting from the other bag."

Katsuki growled. "Fine."

Izuku reached into the bag. "Let's see...we've got a really expensive watch, silver bracelets," he listed off the items one by one as he lined them up on the table. Ochako made comments on each item as it was laid out, pointing out those she liked, those that might make a good gift for her parents, etc. By the time they were done, half the table was packed with items.

"Satisfied, Angel?" Katsuki asked.

Ochako leapt over the back of the couch, briefly floating herself and letting her body drop across both their laps. "Yes," she sighed in contentment.

"Good," he leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead.

"So, can we use some of this to go on a date?" Izuku questioned. "We haven't been out in a while."

"Hmm...I think we can spare a little for ourselves," she said. "But at least half of this has to go to my parents."

"Of course," Izuku agreed.

"And next time Deku, don't fuckin' stutter!" Katsuki yelled.

"You were the one that almost got stabbed, Kaachan!"

"Wait! You almost got what?" Ochako gasped.

Katsuki groaned. "Did you have to tell her?"

She sat up. "Alright, to the bedroom right now. I need to check you both over for injuries."

"We're fine, Occhan! Neither of us are injured," Izuku told her.

"Nope, I won't believe it until I see it with my own eyes." She stood up and stared them both down.

"Fine," Katsuki snapped. "Stupid Deku is first."

"Wha?" Izuku exclaimed.

Ochako pinched Katsuki's arm. "I told you not to say stuff like that!"

"Fuck! Fine! I'm sorry."

"That's better," she smiled. "Now come on, Deku."

Katsuki tugged him to his feet. "Don't keep her waiting," he commanded, swinging Izuku up into his arms.

"You guys!" Izuku objected.

"No objections," Ochako said. "I won't feel better until I check you both out with my own hands."

He blushed.

Katsuki quickly kissed his forehead. "Don't flush so easily, idiot."

"Katsuki, what did I tell you?" Ochako yelled.

"Yeah, yeah."


End file.
